Hand of Blood
by Tailz.Headz
Summary: Sakura, a new student with a hate for gangs. Yet she finds herself in the crossfire of three. Tempted by one, Angered by another, Annoyed by the last. And hateful of all. But not of a certain group. Where will she stand?
1. The Move

Hand of Blood

The Move

Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura has a new start at life, she gains new friends and she gets involved in a three way gang war. Wtf? How did I get myself into this?! "Sakura are you sure you want to do this?" "Yeah my parents died in a gang and so will I. I've decided on my life"

A girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes stood up from her seat covered in… baby spew. She was red in the face with anger as she walked to the bathroom. Slamming the door close behind her she started cleaning herself up. Her light pink top was ruined until she got it to a washing machine.

She walked back down to her seat and reached up over head to grab her small backpack that was in the flight cabinets.

A man with silver grey hair chuckled lightly to himself. His right eye was covered in a black bandana.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked the pink haired girl.

Said girl looked down and glared at the silver haired man.

"Shut up Kakashi not in the mood"

With her bag in hand she turned around and stalked off to the bathroom again with a dangerous aura around her.

Stupid little babies fucking throwing up, who takes a new born on a plane anyway?

**Well you look like hell **

Ahh Shut the fuck up and leave would ya? I've had about enough of you!

**Very nice, I've had enough of you too I won't be seeing you again! Hmpf.**

Sighing Sakura rummaged through her bag and pulled out a white tank top. She took off her pink one and pulled the white one down her.

Good thing I wore a white bra today. She thought to herself. Emerald orbs widened when nothing but silence answered her back.

Yoohoo? You there?

More silence followed through.

Sakura was ecstatic. She started doing a little happy dance.

She's gone, she's gone, and she's gone. I finally won! Woot!

After about 5 minutes she heard someone banging on the bathroom door.

"Oi hurry up alright!"

Sakura left the bathroom with a small grin on her face. Nearly skipping back to her seat she walked ever so calmly.

"Kakashi how much longer do we have of this plane ride left? I mean it's so boring" Sakura asked the silver haired man beside her.

Said man looked up from his little orange book. His eyebrow furrowed in concentration as he calculated the rest of the time they had left on the plane trip.

"Um about 5 hours Sakura, be patient. It won't be long now. Is there anywhere you wish to visit first?" He asked.

"No I just want to move in get unpacked and rest for the rest of the day night whatever"

For the rest of the plane trip Sakura sat silently in her seat listening to her Ipod. The silver haired man beside her was reading the little orange porn book. It would be a while till they got to their destination.

Stepping of the long and large white plane was a beautiful girl. She had long pink rosette locks that cascaded down her back and two bangs framing her face with blank emerald eyes, She wasn't short but she wasn't tall either, she wore a white tank top with black shorts that went mid thigh, black converses with toxic green shoelaces and swirls.

"Keep moving Sakura. We have to be there in about half an hour."

Spoke a man with silver grey hair, one grey eye, the other eye was covered in a black bandana going from the top left of his head to the right and covering it, he wore a grey top with a sleeveless black jacket atop, and long black khaki pants and black boots. This man was known as Kakashi Hatake Sakura's adopted father.

The two proceeded and moved forward off of the plane. Passing by the long and loud hall and into the airport they headed towards the luggage bay to collect their luggage. People walked around them either trying to c\find someone returning or bidding their farewells to those that were leaving.

"Kakashi kaa san over there"

Sakura pointed a finger to where two suitcases sat one black and one grey coloured suitcase was sitting on the luggage rack. They grabbed their suitcases before they went hidden behind the roller coaster ride of suit cases.

Walking out of the crowded airport, they headed over towards the car park. Stopping in front of two motorcycles, again one black and one grey, though the black one had some lime green swirl designs on it and the grey one had a side cart. Putting both of the suitcases in the side cart Kakashi hopped onto his grey bike while Sakura hopped on her black one.

"Sakura just follow me and don't drive too fast please I don't want you to get a speeding ticket on our first day in Leaf city okay?"

Smirking Sakura nodded her head in understanding, putting on her jet black helmet. Kakashi smiled then put his jet black helmet on as well. Revving her engine she took off with Kakashi following behind.

Houses zoomed past her. This place really lived up to its records. Lush green trees aligned the road both ways while the green grass was fresh and cut neatly. Here and there were a few flower bushes, bus stops, and the occasional local store market.

She remembered Kakashi directions that he had said to her on the plane. She took a left and slowed down.

Hmmm 27 Cancess St Konoha, Sakura dove, she turned right and left when necessary. She drove past a few parks and playgrounds one local store and lots of houses.

Ahh Cancess St! there you are. Sakura thought.

She drove down the street looking for 27.

Hmmm, ,17 , 19, 21, 23, 25 and here we are finally 27!

Home sweet home here I am.


	2. 4 words to choke upon

Chapter 2

4 words (to choke upon)

Pulling up on the side walk Sakura took off her helmet and let her hair flow freely down her back. Waiting for her Adopted father to come already she glanced around at her surroundings. She was given directions on how to reach her new house whilst she was in the plane but Kakashi seemed to only remember when once she was down the highway. The house was a 2 storey building, with stairs going from the ground up to the top. The house was the normal brick coloured building, and the doors where to big oak doors with golden handles up stairs and downstairs.

Turning around Sakura could hear her father's motorcycle just a bit down from the street. In a matter of minutes he was already beside her and taking off his Jet black helmet.

"Ne Kakashi tou san can't you ever be on time? I did the speed limit like you asked. What took you so long this time?"

"Well you see there was this old lady-

"Liar" Sakura interrupted, rolling her emerald eyes at her father's antics.

Old habits die hard I guess

**Yepp especially with Kakashi tou san**

I thought u left?

**No Honey I'm your inner I can never leave! Gosh.**

Well go away I don't need this Kay?

**Alright but I'll be back…**

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Kakashi looked at his daughter worry etched in his face.

"hmm yeah I'm fine Kakashi"

"Alright so here's the key which half of the house would you like the bottom or top?"

"hmm the top thanks"

Handing Sakura the key he walked to his bottom half of the house. Sakura then made her way to the top, walking up the stairs she noticed that on the top left corner of each step there was a swirl design with a triangle at the bottom left side of it. Reaching the door she put the key in the lock and fumbling with it for a bit the door finally opened. Stepping inside she looked around it was a large room she guessed it was the lounge, nice light blue walls and white carpet flooring, there were boxes piled up in the corners and in the middle of the room but they was still lots of room to move around. At the far right hand side of the room stood some cupboards with shelves, a big silver two door fridge with a freezer at the bottom, and a white oven. At the back of the room was a wooden frame leading to a hall way walking through it she passed by a bathroom which had a in close shower, bath tub, toilet, sink and a long mirror, with white tiling as the floor and a towel rack.

Hmm Kakashi tou san set us up good ne waddya think?

**I LOVE it. At least it has a bathroom AND a freakin kitchen for ourselves. No more going to his part of the house to have a feed.**

You know you can be quite rude at times?

**Hmm well that's what I am u should be used to it by now. Im so upset you don't know us by now WE are THE best **

Yeah yeah I know I know. Gosh dramatic or what cow?

**You just called yourself a cow! Hahaha!**

It still means you're a cow as well. Well thank you for chatting you may now leave.

**Gosh woman you are so mean.**

Making her way to the room farthest away from every thing Sakura opened the door revealing a double bed in the far left corner with a red bed set matching pillows and blanket, to the other side on the right was a big sliding door wardrobe with mirrors on the sliding doors, a large window between them showed her the back yard, she had a desk and there were a few boxes sitting around as well.

"Better get unpacking"

* * *

5 hours later

"Finally done!"

Sakura had just finished unpacking everything and making her part of the house to her style. Falling back down on the couch she rested that was until a knock came from her front door.

"Come in!"

Kakashi stepped in the room and looked around.

"Glad to know you like it this time"

"Yeah I got a kitchen this time"

Chuckling to himself Kakashi strolled over to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards.

"Seems empty don't ya think Sakura"

"well duh just got in ya know"

"Well here's some money, there's a supermarket just down the road fill up your kitchen"

Kakashi handed Sakura some notes and smiled at her.

"Thanks Kakashi tou san. You're the best"

Sakura looked up and smiled serenely to him. Her smile was so enchanting, it was a rare sight to see her smile.

Jumping up from her sitting position on the couch she walked over to the bench where her keys were laying down picked them up and waved bye to Kakashi. She opened the door and made her way down towards her motorbike. Hopping on she placed her helmet on her head making sure all of her wasn't showing she started the bike. Revving it a couple of times she reversed out and drove off. Turning from street to street she then came upon a set of lights. Stopping at the red colour she revved her engine keeping herself occupied. Beside her she saw another bike pull alongside. It was jet black with neon blue lightning strikes going along it. The Driver she noted was a male, looking at him she revved her engines again in hopes of intimidating him. Once he did the same back they both focused their attention to the lights any second now it was gonna go green.

As soon as it went green they were off neck n neck at eachother racing towards the shop. They cane to a draw once they stopped at shop. The other guy on the bike took off his helmet and stood up of his bike. He had dark black spiky hair with two bangs framing the side of his face, his eyes you could drown in them, they were dark pools of black which held no emotion behind them what so ever, he had broad shoulders and good muscly arms, he was very tall and handsome.

"Hn nice bike. Good race not too bad either."

**Arrogant handsome asswhole who is completely GORGEUOS**

Get a hold of yourself

"Same to you"

Sakura took her helmet off as her hair fell freely from being cooped up. She smirked when she saw the shocked look on the boys face.

"A bit surprised I see. Was it maybe cause I'm a girl that could actually compete with you? And what's your name?" Sakura spoke innocently bashing her eyes at him mockingly.

"hmm another fangirl. Uchiha Sasuke and no i am not going on a date with you" Sasuke spoke icily to her.

Sakura's anger flared up at once.

Fan GIRL! how dare he! She thought to herself.

"Well Excuse me Mr Sasuke Uchiha. But I am sorry I am NOT one of your so called fangirls and I never will" She gritted her teeth together in anger as she spoke.

Sasuke flinched at the harshness in her voice.

"hn well what ever whats your name?"

"Haruno Sakura do you go to the school around here named leaf high?" Sakura said all anger disappearing and just being blank.

"Yeah Leaf high what ever you wanna call it."

"Well I guess ill see you there by the way I have 4 words for you to hear and choke upon

Don't Fuck with Me.

Get it Got it Good. Bye"

Sakura left the stunned Uchiha and walked inside the supermarket.

Hmm this year will be interesting. she thought to herself inwardly smirking.

* * *

Tailz: Kai i know the first chapter was small but yeah thanks to those that read it. btw if you wish for this story to continue could you review if i get a good 10 or 5 ill continue it. but yeah heaps of review would do nicely. cheerzTailz 


	3. No Control

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No Control

Beep… beep… beep… bee-Smash

Shifting in her bed Sakura tried opening her emerald sleepy eyes to only suddenly bolt up out of bed.

"Shit it's my first day at Leaf High"

Throwing her red covers off of her Sakura got up and walked slowly dragging her feet along the way to the bathroom.

Having a shower would get the sleeping pink beauty awake.

20 minutes later Sakura walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her head and one around her skinny petite body towards her bedroom to get changed and ready for school. 

After getting ready Sakura stepped out wearing a red spaghetti singlet top, and black mini shorts that came up to the top of her thigh on her, she wore her black and green swirls converse high cut. She didn't wear much make up except for some foundation with black eyeliner and black mascara. Her hair was done in a loose braid with her two bangs at the sides of her face as usual.

**Hmm wonder if the car is here yet?**

Whats wrong with the bike?

**Well its more of a guys thing ya know**

Yeah wateva 

**I'll get through to you one day girlie**

Walking into her kitchen/lounge Sakura walked over to the benches where she found her keys and under them was a note.

_Sakura_

_I had to go into work this morning to get to know the people and what not._

_You car has arrived its downstairs in the garage._

_No speeding tickets please._

_Lock up the house before you leave_

_Kakashi_

_p.s have a nice first day today._

**Nawww how nice he left us a note YAY the cars here woot!**

Yeah wateva

**I love the car**

Wow I would never have guessed?

**Hurry up and go to school.**

Picking up her black elemental Bam pack back and ipod with a connector to the CD player she walked towards the front door having slung her bag over her shoulder.

Leaving the house and locking it all up Sakura walked downstairs to the garage. It was a normal large grey coloured garage. Pressing the garage button to open and close the garage door started opening slowly with a loud bang.

Sitting inside of the garage was a sleek, shiny, red, two door Nissan skyline, GT R33.

Stepping inside Sakura placed her gear on the passenger side of the car.

Putting the keys in and starting the car Sakura reversed out of the garage and hopped out to close the garage door. Once back inside she reversed out of the drive way and drove off into the street.

Driving to school wasn't far but it would take Sakura about 15 minutes the most. Stopping at a red light Sakura took the chance to connect her ipod to the car, pumping the music up loud. As soon as the light turned green Sakura drove off again.

You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?

So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?

So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?

That must be the school building appearing Sakura thought to herself, this time her inner didn't reply. It looked pretty big for a high school, it was an indoor high school by the looks of the buildings, there was another building connected to it, she guessed it was the Gym. Following the signs to the student car park and making a left, followed the road to the car park for students. Passing by some of the students she noticed that some of them where pointing at her car and looking trying to make out who the driver was, she saw them all turn and whisper to each other. Looking for the furthest car park she could find Sakura drove and parked her car there. Grabbing her gear out and locking the car she walked over to the main entrance of the school building. The school was painted with numerous things like a beach with waves rolling in towards the sandy plain, or a deep green mossy forest with thick trees all over the place.

Walking inside and slamming the doors shut with a loud BANG many students turned their heads towards the pink haired female.

Whispers along the halls of Leaf high reached Sakura's ears.

"Is her hair naturally pink?"

"What an entrance jeez"

"Her forehead looks pretty big"

"What a bitch"

"Ugly pink hair"

A vein popped on the side of Sakura's head as she started walking towards the administration desk at a fast pace. 

Who the hell do they think they are? Saying shit about me before they even know me!

"Hello may I help?" Spoke someone. Coming back to reality Sakura realized she was already at the administration desk. The person that spoke was a lady about the age of twenty she guessed, she had medium black hair tied back into a ponytail and two curly side bangs, black shining eyes with a look of caring and a sincere caring smile.

"Hm oh yeah Sakura Haruno new student"

"Oh hello Ms Haruno welcome to Leaf high. Ill just get your timetable ready for you. Class won't start till about another 15 minutes, my name is Shizune sensei but you can call me Shizune san or just Shizune. I'm here all hours of the school day. If you have any queries don't be afraid to come and ask me I don't bite like the assistant principal" Shizune smiled then turned her head towards the computer screen typing a few things in. Hearing the printer turn on Shizune then passed Sakura's timetable over to her.

"Have a nice day Ms Haruno"

"Hm thanks Shizune san"

Walking away and into the crowded hall filled with students Sakura took a seat as far away from the students as she could get but still in the hallway.

Hmm Homeroom with Iruka Sensei for 20 minutes then maths with Asuma sensei sounds like fun she thought sarcastically to herself.

Standing up she walked around looking for E7 classroom. 

After five minutes of searching she found herself upstairs in the English area.

1..2..3..4..5 getting closer..6.. 7 ah here it is she counted passing by the classrooms to herself. Opening the door and stepping inside she noted that she was the first one here and early.

**OMFG were actually early for once. How could this happen.**

Meh does it matter

**Get rid of the attitude it stinks. CHA.**

Seating herself in the farthest desk in the corner near the window she looked out at it and thought to herself without her inner interrupting.

Minutes passed by and students were now piling themselves inside the classroom and chatting animatedly to their friends. The seven seats beside her in a row up the back were still left alone. As if on cue 7 students walked in catching Sakura's attention. There were 4 boys and 3 girls all chatting themselves away to each other and seating themselves in the spare 7 seats up the back next to Sakura. Sakura looked at them all one boy she noted was the guy she raced with yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha. Inwardly smirking Sakura saw that he took the seat next to her. Now that he wasn't on his bike and was in class she took a closer look at his features. He was tall, with black spiky hair with navy dark blue highlights that spike up at the end and two bangs down the side framing his pale face, deep black coal onyx eyes that held no emotion behind them at all, broad shoulders and muscle toned arms that most guys would kill to have, and nicely shaped legs, skinny but not sickly skinny he had some good abs that you could see through with the tight black shirt he wore, he wore navy blue knee length baggy jeans, a chain around his neck, and black and white checkered globe shoes.

"Ahem welcome back class. I see some familiar faces from last year and some from the other classes we also have a new student here today. If you could, could you please stand up and come up here to introduce your self to the class" a guy with brown spiky hair in a ponytail at the back, brown eyes and a cut across his nose spoke. He wore a white polo sleeved shirt, and long black Business pants on.

Standing up Sakura made her way to the front of the class. Many heads turned in her direction.

"Meh the name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 16 years old, I have a drivers license and own a red Nissan Skyline-

a few whistles were heard threw out the class room

- I came from Tea country but was born in Leaf. I don't like show offs and I don't like much either. I'm not a follower nor a leader stay by my good side and I wont harm you"

Sakura spoke to the class blankly.

"Thank you Sakura before you take your seat are there any questions for Sakura here?" Iruka asked the class.

A guy in the back raised his hand, Sakura took a look at him, he had big bright cerulean blue eyes. Untidy spiky blonde hair that stuck up everywhere, Broad shoulders, toned and muscle arms not as good as Sasuke next to him but nearly there.

"Yes Naruto go ahead"

"What about your family?"

Sakura glared at him.

"None of your business"

Naruto cringed at the harshness of her voice and glare he was sent at him. Did I touch a bad subject? He thought to himself.

"Sorry" Sakura bowed her head down apologetically, her pink hair falling around her. 

Naruto looked at her uncertainly. Did she just apologized to him after what she said?

Note to self make friends with Sakura and learn more about her. He thought to himself.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes at the front next to the door raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sakura asked looking back up.

"Is your hair naturally that horrid colour? And what about your large forehead? And green eyes? Wow you look like a circus freak" She spoke mockingly at Sakura.

"AMI" Iruka yelled at her but it was too late.

In one swift moment Sakura had her pinned against the door, hand around her neck as if threatening her to say another word and I'll choke you.

"Yeah it's natural but it aint horrid, say one more nasty word about me and it'll be the last thing you do" Sakura death glared at her tightening her grip around her neck.

"Bitch" Ami managed to choke out. The whole classed had their mobiles out and had recorded everything the minute it started.

Sakura let her go as she dropped to the ground. Scrambling to her feet and dusting her self Ami sent the pink haired girl a glare as she sat herself down in embarrassment.

"Ami got smashed!" yelled out Naruto standing up and pointing at her laughing his guts out.

"Sakura I'll let that pass since it's your first day here but we do have a non violent policy here. Naruto control yourself or you'll be back in here at recess! Oh and Ami detention at recess this room with me" Iruka scolded them both. Ami glared at Iruka and nodded her head.

Naruto smiled sheepishly running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"He he okay Iruka sensei"

"Sakura you may sit back down. Class just talk amongst yourselves there isn't much today" Iruka told the class taking a seat at his wooden desk at the front on the other side of the classroom.

**Lemme at the bitch. Who the hell does she think she is! CHA!**

I already sorted her out if she dare tries anything else she got a fair warning.

**Still what a bitch grr she's number one on our hit list. CHA! Inner Sakura posed a victory stance.**

Wtf when did you start saying CHA?

**Since it suited me.**

Sakura was already seated and looked out the window staring boredly at nothing in particular.

"Teme talk to her!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke who was seated in between Sakura and Naruto.

"Hn dobe No" Sasuke shot back at him.

"Teme you arrogant bastard say something to her!"

"Hn fine dobe"

"Hn do you remember me from yesterday?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yeah who could forget an arrogant chicken ass hair bastard?" Sakura replied icily to him.

"Well whatever. We started at the wrong foot. This is Naruto beside me he's my best mate" Sasuke said introducing Naruto to Sakura.

Naruto smiled a cheesy and had a thumbs up at Sakura.

"Nice to meet ya Sakura chan. Sorry for asking a question that you did not want to answer. My names Uzamaki Naruto! Me and the teme here go way back"

"Meh whatever. No probs you were only curious. How far back do you 2 go?"

She asked Naruto.

"Since Pre k!" 

"Wow must be good to have a friend for so long."

"Yepp. You should hang out with us at lunch and meet the others! We sit outside in the courtyard near the Cafeteria"

"Okay I'll keep that in mind thanks"

Soon the bell rang and everyone cleared out heading to their classes. Throughout the whole day Sakura got lost a total of 4 times. She also met Some other people that hung out with Naruto and Sasuke at lunch.

She met Ino Yamanaka second oldest of the 3 girls, she had long platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and on one side of her face she had a bang covering her left eye, She had deep dark blue eyes, she was loud actually loud was an understatement she was VERY loud, she was the same height as Sakura.

Hinata Hyuga, she was a very shy girl with white eyes that had no pupils, short lavender purple hair with two bangs in front of her ears, she was shorter than Sakura by 2 cm the shortest in the group she met.

TenTen, She was the tomboy out of the 3 girls, She had brown hair tied up in 2 buns at each side with a curly fringe, she was taller than Sakura by about 2 inches, and was the oldest of the girls by 2 months, she had no last name or at least that's what she wanted them to think.

Neji Hyuga Hinata's cousin, he had the same eyes as Hinata, must be a family trait Sakura thought, he was taller than Naruto but the same height as Sasuke, he had long brown hair pulled and tied loosely at the bottom, he didn't talk as much as the others but more than Sasuke.

Shikamaru Nara, he was a lazy boy as Ino kept saying 'Lazy ass', he had brown hair tied up the back which reminded Sakura of a pineapple, brown eyes and his favourite word to say was 'troublesome'.

She also met some others that hang out occasionally with the group, Shino Aburame he wore shades all the time, wore long cloaked jackets, and had black spiky hair and liked bugs. Kiba Inuzuka who carried a puppy with him everywhere in his jacket name Akamaru, he had spiky brown hair that went everywhere. Chouji Akamichi, he was a big guy, who loved eating chips, he also had brown spiky hair that went everywhere but not as much hair. Then there was Rock Lee this kid freaked Sakura out and she always questioned him wether he was related to gai sensei, he had a black bowl cut hair, round black eyes and HUGE eyebrows, and wore green and nothing but green and orange warm leggers on the outside of his green skinny jeans.

Once school was finished Sakura drove home after swapping numbers with everyone. Once she got home she went strait upstairs to lay down on her bed. Today had to be the longest day she had ever had, she met heaps of people, and met some bitches like Ami and her 'Sasuke fan club'.

Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep. Yeah today was the longest day she had ever had!


	4. We're In Trouble Trouble

**"Idea"- Inner thoughts**

"Idea"- Text message

We're In Trouble Trouble

**Hmmm Iruka Sensei is slack in discipline ne?  
**Maybe he just doesnt want any trouble?

Sakura was seated in her homeroom class. Today she was clad in a baggy white polo top and 3 quarter faded blue jeans, with her old black converse. She had woken up on time for school and had a few minutesd to spare in the morning. So she went for a drive to the Leaf Graveyard. Spent a few minutes there and drove to school. Once arrived at school she noted that not many students arrived on time, few were there besides herself.

A minute had slowly passed and Sakura heard the school bell ring, signalling to the students that class was to commence. Most of the class started walking in through the door. Ami walked in and searched the classroom for someone. Smirking Sakura gave a silent cough to attention herself to the curious girl. Ami turned and saw Sakura and glared at her. Sakura glared back. Boy this girl is such a bitch CHA!

Meh whatever. She wants to say something let her say it Ami then took her seat near the front of classroom but not before she mouthed a "Watch it" warning to Sakura. Tilting her head in mock confusion Sakura pointed innocently to herself and mouthed the words "Who Me?". Fuming with anger Ami sat down.  
The smirk on Sakura stayed there for the whole time in class. Naruto seeing her smirking like that got curious.

"Ne Sakura Chan why are you smirking like that?" He asked.

The whole back row of 8 had turned their attention on Sakura. "What arent I allowed to smirk?" She countered his question.  
School flew by after that. It wasn't long till Sakura found herself sitting in the courtyard with the new group of friends she had made.

Ino was wearing a purple halter top with white mini shorts and pink customs, Ten Ten was clad in a baggy pink tank top with long flare ble jeans and white and black checkered vans, Hinata was dressed in a nice light blue top with a small white jacket and knee length cami pants with plower designed converses. The guys were dressed in almost the same clothes a baggy top different colours to each, Either long jeans or baggy jean shorts and a variety of customs, converses and vans were on each set of feet. They were all laughing at a joke that Kiba had said about Naruto. Naruto agreeing it was funny was laughing alongside of them. Sakura couldnt help but allow a small smile to appear on her face. This group of friends were really something.

Taking a bite of her onigiri she watched as Naruto and Kiba passed along some funny jokes of eachother when they were in class.

"Sakura san could I ask you a question"

Her attention was drawn to Lee who was in yet again green skinnies and a green top with orange leg warmers.

"Uhh sure Lee. Go ahead" She replied.

His black eyes suddenly shone with determination and he had his right fist pumped in the air, Sakura started regretting what she said.

"Would you care to have a date and be my girlfriend?" He asked just as Sakura started swallowing her mouthful of onigiri.

Caught off gaurd and surprised she started to choke. She pumped her hand to her chest a few times before she answered him. Naruto in the background was rolling around clutching his chest in laughter.

"Sorry Lee. No" She said with no emotion. Lee looked even more determined after that rejection.

"Alright Sakura san but one day if you ever suddenly get the desire to remember I will always be here"

Ino rolled her blue orbs at lee, Ten Ten shook her head back and forth, and Hinata, well Hinata just did what she normally did. Point her fingers together and kept her eyes downcast.

"Lee give it a rest. She's only new" Ino said,  
"Troublesome" Was Shikamaru's usual comment.

Ino pouted her pink lips and furrowed her finely waxed eyebrows.

Out of nowhere Sakura suddenly bursted out laughing. Everyone looked at her curiously. They hardly ever saw her smile. First she was smirking alot in homeroom but now she was down right laughing in hysterics. Tears springing in the corner of her eyes Sakura clutched her stomache.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha- That- Ha Ha- was too- Ha Ha Ha- FUNNY!" She exclaimed.  
Ino looked incredulously at Sakura. Suddenly Ino clicked. And started laughing along with her.  
A couple of minutes passed and Sakura and Ino calmed down to a state where they giggled at each other.

"Ino-Pig that was so funny" Sakura said.

Everyone tensed, no one ever dared called Ino anything along those lines. Ino seemed un-affected by it as she continued to giggle. She placed her arms over Sakura's shoulders.

"Forehead I think we're going to get along just fiiiiiine" Ino said back.

Everyone was just confused. Ino didnt let no one call her that nickname and didnt just yesterday Sakura threatened Ami for saying her forehead was huge? Girls are strange were all the boys could think of.

Lunch had passed and Sakura had found herself in her last class. Advanced Math with Asuma sensei. Fortunately Sakura had a few of the new friends in her class, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru. She also had the stuck up and annoying Sasuke fan girl Ami in her class.  
Sakura couldnt help but notice that everyone was whispering amongst each other. Catching a few words such as "fight", "carpark" and "Ami" Sakura couldnt help but feel a bad feeling come at her. Second day at school and already a fight rumour was around.  
Ami contineously looked back over her shoulder to Sakura and glared at her. More so than usual.

Hmm maybe that fight after school is about me?  
**CHA bring it on! We can take her! Smash her head in! CHA!  
**Hush Hush we'll see what happens first

Finally after things couldnt get worse the whiperings turned into actual conversations that Sakura could fully hear.

"Who do you think is gonna win? Ami? Or new girl Sakura"  
"Dude did you see what happened yesterday in homeroom"  
"No i dont have homeroom with them"  
"Ami talked trash right in her face and Sakura had her up at the wall. Pinned. It was so fast. New girl will definately win"  
"Did you hear Ami is blackbelt champion"  
"Heard Sakura was an ex inmate"

Chuckling at the absurd comments on her and Ami Sakura finally got the le-gist of what was happening. So Ami wanted a fight eh? Fine with her.

**Bring it bitch CHA**

"Sakura chan? Are you really gonna fight with Ami?" A quite voice spoke from beside her.  
Sakura looked at Hinata, it was the first time the girl had actually asked Sakura a full question.  
"Yeah. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson" Sakura replied to the timid girls question.  
Hinata didnt look scared or worried instead she nodded her head in understanding.  
Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looked at eachother. Each knowing that they had to be there for the fight. "Troublesome"

At the end of school Sakura waited on the front hood of her car for Ami to show up. The oval was just a few steps infront of her. Ino had graciously waited with her to back her up if anything came to deadly. For some reason Sakura and Ino clicked at lunch. Like long best friends who had just re-acquanted. Best friends they had said to eachother. Sakura felt heaps better that she had a best friend. Minutes passed and Ami finally showed up. The whole school was walking behind her. Sakura and Ino got up too and walked over to the middle of the oval.  
"Alright No weapons fists only. No eye gauges or cheat punches" Ino said sternly to each girl. Sakura nodded her head as she reached for her long hair that she had let down today and tied it up in a high ponytail. "So Ami care to tell me why you wanna fight?" Sakura asked.  
Ami smiled evilly.  
"Why Sakura why not"  
After that the first punch was thrown. Sakura grabbed Ami's fist and twisted it. She aimed a kick at her legs and Ami dropped to the ground.  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight" The crowd around Sakura and Ami chanted.  
Sighing Sakura noted that this fight was going to be easily dealt with.

**CHA BITCH TAKE THAT!**

Ami jumped up and took another swing at Sakura. Dodging Sakura threw a punch at Ami's shoulder and felt impact. She heard Ami Squeel in pain.  
"What little Miss Priss cant take a hit?" Sakura mocked.  
Ami growled and glared at her. She aimed a kick at Sakura's abdomen and actually managed to make impact. Sakura coughed on impact. But not enough to bring her down on her knees.

"Sakura Chan hit her back!" Naruto yelled from the sidelines.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best mate, and continued to watch the fight at hand.  
"Dobe shut up and watch" Sasuke said.

Saukra was now atop Ami and throwing punches at her face continueosly left, right and centre. Ami was crying, she thought it would have been easy to take her down. Her nose was broken and blood was flowing down.

Suddenly as soon as Sakura was on top she was off and walking away from the fight. Ami bewildered at what was happening jumped up schreeching like a bansheeand ran at Sakura and kicked her from behind. Sakur didnt even fall over.

"You know what Ami? Get lost. This fight is over. I beat you. You're a lousy fighter who attacks from behind" Sakura spoke and walked away to her car.  
Ami was left standing in shock. She lost? Everyone that had gathered started to move back towards the school.

"Wow Sakura when did you learn to fight like that?! You were AWESOME! Awesome enough to even take on Kin in Oto Snakes gang! Or even Temari bitch from Suna Sons!" Naruto yelled.  
Sasuke whacked Naruto on the head. He let slip that part now they'd have to explain.

"Dobe. Shut the fuck up for once" he threatened.

Sakura turned around and faced the group of new friends behind her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Gang?" She spoke queitly but everyone could hear the danger beneath her voice.  
Shikamaru sighed, Naruto looked fearfull and dead serious, Sasuke, well Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Sakura there are dangerous gangs around. One of them Otogakure Snakes, a.k.a Oto Snakes. Then theres Sunagakure Sons, a.k.a Suna Sons. Each gang to its own district. All attend Leaf, Sand or Sound high according to its district of course" Ino said.

A sad feeling overcame Sakura, but not long after anger hit and took its place. She never even thought to look at the obvious question.  
"I got to go. See ya guys tomorrow k" she said barely above a whisper. She walked to her car and drove home.

Leaving 11 stunned looked at the retreating car curiously. Had she have a bad past concerning gangs?  
"Sasuke, I think we should recruit her as a member" Naruto spoke suddenly breaking the ice. Everyone looked at him. He didnt even say teme. He was serious.  
"Hn. We'll see Naruto, we'll see"  
Sasuke was in fact considering to ask her to join. But after that quick farewell he'd leave it for a day or two so she could clear her head. She didnt even ask who the leaf high gang was.

* * *

Driving not to home but to the graveyard once again Sakura was deep in thought. Gangs? She despised of them. Hated them. But not as much as she hated Hospitals. Maybe she could learn to like them? But how could she when her own parents were in a gang and were killed?

I'm so confused.

**Its alright. Im here.**

Thankyou

Arriving at the graveyard Sakura stepped out and walked to where she intended to go. Two tombstones stood at the far left end. It looked silent and sad. A place of mourning. Willow trees tall as buildings gave the graveyard a dark look to it. The pathway was dirt and gravel with the occasional stone. Sakura's footsteps silently echoed around her. A constant remind that death was only a footstep away. Her parents death hung on her shoulders, weighing her down.

Finally she reached the two lone tombstones. No flowers or notes or anything to make it lighter or happier. Sitting in the little space between each Sakura looked at the writing in graved. The right one was written:

Daisuke Haruno June 30- March 29 "A man of his promise"

On the left was:

Michiru Haruno August 2- March 29 "A woman of campassion"

Tears sprang at the corner of Sakura's eyes. Her emerald orbs clenching closed. She brought her arms around her and dug her nails into the back of her arms.

"Why?Mother, Father. Why did you do it? Why? Strait after my fucking birthday too!" She yelled furiously into the space around her. Calming herself down Sakura looked to the sky.  
"It's been ages since I saw you guys. Kakashi tou san brought us back. I think he misses you guys almost as much as I miss you. Father he's doing well. And yes mum he's still late all the time" Chuckling to herself Sakura smiled.

A beeping sound could be heard coming from the rosettes left pocket. Pulling out her hiptop slide she saw that it was a text.

Text Recieved 4:30 pm Today.  
From: Kashi Tou San Message: Sakura school just rang. Need you home right now. Kakashi.

Sighing Sakura picked herself up said farewell to her parents grave, walked to the car and drove home.

Well it seems the school found out about the fight. Wonder what trouble I'm in.

Not long after she found herself sitting down on her couch while Kakashi ranted on about how she got into a fight on her second day and that she got caught.

"If you're going to have a fight. Don't get caught by the teachers. I understand that at your age fights are a good way to either knock some sense into eachother or let out your frustrations. But dont get caught if you can help it. The school wont punish you cause they know you didnt start it but if it happens a 3rd time. It's detention for a month, and if it happens again suspension for a week. Exceterea. You get the drift" He finished and sat himself next to Sakura on the couch.

She nodded in understanding. Ruffling her hair he stood up and excused himself but not before Sakura saw him sneak out the little orange book he kept hidden. Rolling her emerald orbs she looked at the white circular clock hanging on the wall. It was 6:25pm. Nearly time to start cooking something for dinner. At that note her stomache gave a little growl in encouragement.

Getting the ingredients ready for a nice miso soup Sakura prepared for dinner. She sat at the bench counter and ate. She was deep in thought. Feeling like she missed something from an earlier conversation with Ino and the rest.  
_"Each gang to its own district. All attend Leaf, Sand or Sound high according to its district of course"_

Ino's words suddenly rang through her head. Leaf? Who was the gang at Leaf? Hmmm. Maybe I need to talk to Ino tomorrow.  
And at that thought she finished her food and prepared for bed.

Well Ino I have a slight feeling I know what you guys really are. Was the last thought that went through the sleepy pinkettes head before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Soz For the VERY late update. Few problems accured.


	5. Konoha Gunz

Liar Liar (Pants on Fire)

Chapter 5

Somewhere, some place in Otogakure. A group of teenagers were grouped around, sitting at their usual hang out, a rundown apartment building. It was old and falling apart. But these fearless teens braved it and used it as their hang out as no-one dared to enter this area but themselves. The building itself was dust and brick, the painting had scraped off and there were occasional holes in the high ceiling. No doors were to be seen blocking anyone from privacy of the other rooms. The main large room where most of the teens occupied was filled with hazy smoke from the cigarettes and "other things" they smoked.

One teen in particular had black hair spiked high up that defied gravity laws and swept to the side a bit, deep black eyes filled with hate and anger at the world. His name is Zaku Abumi, leader of the infamous and notorious gang, Otogakure Snakes, A.k.a Oto Snakes. He was wearing a dark blue polo collar top with army print 3 quarter skater pants and grey vans.

Next to him was his right hand man Dosu Kinuto. A silent companion, he keeps to himself and does stunts to Zaku's orders by himself, a lone sadistic guy indeed. He had black eye's and covered most of his face in bandages wearing a baggy black plain shirt and jong baggy blue jeans and white vans. He only follows Zaku's orders.

Kin Tsuchi who was seated infront of Zaku between his spread out legs on the ground near the back wall, she had long black hair tied loosely near the end and looked through black eyes. She was clad in a tight army design boob tube top with a very mini plain white skirt; her shoes were grey high cut converse.

"Ne Zaku-kun?" Kin said.

Zaku looked down at his girlfriend getting a good decent view of her cleavage. In his world the only girl gougeous enough was Kin. They'd been together for about a year and a half now and neither had any intentions of dating someone else.

"Have you seen this fight from Fire high? You know your pathetic ex Ami? Yeah. Well she got smashed by this new girl" Kin said, watching him carefully for any sign of emotion.

Zaku smirked. That girl was pathetic, but she actually was a decent fighter. So for her to get smashed so badly the "new girl" as Kin had put it must be one good fighter.

"No Kin. Have you got it on your phone or something?" He asked.

Kin nodded her head and pulled her sidekick 3 out from her pocket and started to play with it. When she was done she pulled it high so that both of them could see the video. Ami was getting pulverized she only got one hit at the pink haired girl.

She has pink hair? Wow that certainly is strange. Kin thought.

Once the video was finished Kin put it back in her pocket and leaned against Zaku's chest.

"Well Kin looks like you have some new competition. What are you thinking of doing?" Zaku asked.

Kin looked thoughtful for a minute before she answered his question.

"Show her who she's dealing with" Kin said.

Zaku nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her upper body, leaning his head atop hers as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, blackberry mixed with the wafting smoke around them.

"Well you can do that. I'm going to give Sasuke my final word"

* * *

Hmmm maybe I need a hair cut?

**What why? No way.**

Standing infront of her mirror Sakura contemplated with her and herlself about cutting her long pink locks. Wearing long light green skinnies, a light pink spaghetti strap singlet and blue high cut converse she fiddled with her hair wondering how to have it. Deciding it'd be nice to have it in a loose bun with her 2 bangs framing her face.

Walking out of her room she grabbed her pack back, locked up the top house and took off to school this time on her motorbike.

This time on her way to school she took a detour and looked around the neighborhood. Cracked silver pavements, black roads with even darker blank lines showing what teenagers got up to, If a fence was a brick fence there'd be graffiti all over it, all in all it was a regular average neighborhood. Green trees aligned the footpaths in front of the houses

Better get to school now Sakura thought to her, her inner for once didn't reply. Taking a quick glance at her watch on the left wrist she cursed under her breath and took off speeding down the highway.

8:10 am Leaf High classroom E7 homeroom.

The teens sitting in the back were restless. Not just cause of the information they had all told their new friend. No it was much more serious matter that only came up that morning.

_Flashback-------_

_Ino was sitting on her yellow Porsche with Hinata and TenTen waiting for the others to arrive as usual. Filing her nails Ino scanned the car park yet again for more of the group to appear. She was clad in a purple tank top with a turtle neck fashion, a mini purple skirt that came up mid thigh and under those white leggings that stopped at her knees, white plain customs were on her feet casually tapping the bottom of the car. Her long hair tied back billowing in the wind with her long side bang._

_"Ino why do you take a nail file everywhere?" Asked Tenten, Today she was wearing her favourite pink tank top, 3 quarter long brown pants, and black vans. Her hair was in its usual two bun do with her fringe at the front. She was sitting next to Ino's left on the hood of the said girls Porsche._

_"Hmm. Well Tenten unlike some I take pride in my nails and like to keep them clean like the rest of me" She replied smiling, then went back to her delicate nails._

_Tenten sighed; she will never figure that girl out. Instead she looked around and spotted Hinata silent as usual sitting on the grass leaning against a solid hard tree for support while relaxing in the morning warmth of the risen sun._

_Five minutes had passed and most of the gang had showed up. Kiba and Naruto were in a heated discussion about which animal was better dogs or foxes. Naruto was clad in his signature clothing a bright orange jumpsuit and blue vans, Kiba had a hooded jacket with black baggy 3 quarter pants._

_Shino was staring at the bugs flying around on the oval. A peaceful look was on his face. He too was in a jacket which was overly large for him and blue pants like Kiba's black ones. Shino without his sunnies wouldn't be Shino so of course he had them on._

_Shikamaru was staring up at the cloud where he lay on the ground staring. He was in a black top with black skater shorts._

_Lee was in usual attire running around the oval for 25th time that morning screaming that with the power of youth he'll run one more lap and again and again he ran and ran. Chouji was sitting on a bench and eating his packet of corn chips. Neji standing as tall and silent as ever, His long hair occasionally flowing in the wind. He was in a white polo shirt and black knee length skate shorts._

_"Dam where the hell is Sasuke? Where the fuck is Sakura?" Naruto randomly yelled._

_"None of your fuck-_

_"Hello Konoha guns. Where is Sasuke?" A voice said cutting off Neji's retort at Naruto. The goup of teens looked to the oval just near the tree where Hinata was sitting silently. Hinata scrambled as fast as she could and stood behind her cousin in fright. Zaku looked calm and composed. Beside him stood his girlfriend Kin, She was searching around for something. Her eyes sneered in anger._

_Neji stepped forward and faced Zaku head on._

_"Sasuke's whereabouts are none of your concern. Leave this is not your premises." He said calmly._

_Zaku sighed in annoyance. _

_"Alright give him this message from me. This is my final offering for him to join my gang. I'll give him one week to come to me. When he doesn't I will take that as a no"_

_He started to walk away. Only a few paces later did he look back towards his girlfriend. Sighing in annoyance he walked back._

_"Kin were leaving"_

_She neither responded nor looked at him. Instead she walked toward where Ino was sitting on her Porsche. Konoha tensed ready for anything if a girl fight broke out._

_Ino looked up when she noted someone blocking the sun's rays for her._

_"Hello Ino. Pass this message to the girl with pink hair for me. I take no mercy and will find her. It's up to her where she stands. If she wants to fight against me ill fight"_

_And with that Zaku and Kin left._

_EndFlashback-------_

Not a moment later Sasuke walked through the door. Naruto glared at him but after gave his goofy grin.

"We got trouble Teme" Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke raised a black eyebrow at this.

"Dobe what happened?" He replied.

Naruto looked lost for words as he thought about what he was going to say and how to say it so it won't upset the silent teen leader of the gang.

"Zaku came by this morning-

Sasuke cursed under his breath, running a hand through his raven hair.

"Yeah and he said this was his final word." Naruto said but his eyes said there was more that needed to be said.

Sasuke smirked. Zaku was running out of patience eh? Turning his gaze to the whiteboard boringly, he thought of what Oto were going to do now that it was the last time. Things were going to get very interesting soon.

His attention changed when he noticed that a certain pink haired girl wasnt next to his desk at the window.

"Dobe, Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"Dunno Teme. She hasn't turned up today. Hey why are you so interested? Gotta a lil crush on her aye?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at the last question he asked.

Sasuke whacked Naruto on the head.

"Owwww Teme! What the hell was that for you prick!!?" Naruto exclaimed grabbing his head in pain.

"Naruto Uzam-

The door slammed open cutting off Iruka's sentence. Everyone's attention was turned toward the girl standing in the door way.

"Errr, Bad timing?" Sakura said.

"Yes very bad timing Haruno" Iruka said back.

Sakura looked sheepish as she slowly walked backwards while saying.

"Well that's alright then I can come back another time. Eh heh"

"Haruno get in your seat now" Iruka spoke angrily. His face was red with fury as he pointed his shaking hand to her seat in the back corner next to Sasuke. Sakura complied walking with her head held high and a smirk of her own plastered on her porcelain face.

Sakura silently walked to the back and sat herself down gently.

Sasuke looked toward the green eye pink haired girl.

Naruto's comment came sliding back in to his mind.

_Gotta a lil crush on her aye?_

No Naruto I don't. But she intrigues me. Was the Uchiha's last thought on the subject.

* * *

A bell rang across the school signaling the end of school for the day.

Students piled out through the doors towards their vehicles, some cheering for the weekend and breaks while others planned for a get together or a party.

"Yes! Weekend here I come! Who's turn is it to have a party?! Oh Sakura chan we have to show you everyone's houses!" yelled the loud mouthed blond haired Naruto.

Said girl stopped walking and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Yeah I guess why not. What type of parties do you guys have?" she asked. Her eyes landed on the familiar black haired silent teen and slightly blushed at him looking at her.

Sasuke on the other hand smirked. Her reaction was gold.

"Well it depends who's hosting it. If it's at Sasuke's, Naruto's or Tenten's be prepared for a very big hangover the next day Sakura" said Ino.

Sakura cheered up. Hangover usually meant a big alcoholic drinking night. Wonder what drinks they'll have. O wait I forgot something.

"You guys are the gang for Leaf high right?" She asked boldly.

She searched for the main people that would give a response.

Ino was calm but her eyes were downcast suggesting that she was right but was shame, shame of what though?

Naruto looked serious his blue eyes turned suggestively toward Sasuke.

Sasuke looked normal. And Sakura had a slight feeling that he was the leader of the group as many of them looked at him.

Sakura didn't need anyone to answer her. Their response was good enough.

"Sakura" Sasuke started but stopped waiting for her to give him an indication to go on. Nodding her head he continued.

"Yes we are a gang. We are Konoha gunz. Our reasons for becoming a gang was because the other gang at this school was paired up with the other gangs and they picked on every student at this school. Not Oto or Sand. But this school" He finished.

Sakura suspected there was more to be said but he was waiting for her to take in what he said.

"Yeah and then we thought we'd kick them out of the way and protect our own school. Thus that's our only motive. Not for glory or power or to be rebels or whatever the other gangs do it for" Naruto finished for Sasuke.

Staring at the ground Sakura was silent with the news she was just given.

There a… a nice gang? No all gangs are horrible aren't they? What about Hinata she's a very nice person, maybe she knows how to fight? Maybe her motive is to protect her friends… Well I seem to be in bit of a predicament now. Obviously I was wrong.

"First of all, I wanna apologize. So I'm sorry" She said to the group.

Ino looked incredulously at Sakura.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked.

"I was wrong about gangs. I was wrong about this gang. I use to think that all gangs were cowards and fuck heads. Trying to be the best and hurt people while they could, obviously that's not what you guys are in it for" She said lowering her gaze to the ground in shame.

How could I have been so stupid?!

**Well we are weird with our thoughts. But this was an honest mistake.**

Yeah but I totally thought they were… I dunno horrible? Even after I had met them all, Fuck!

**Mistakes happen. Let it go.**

Sakura was silent for the next few minutes waiting for someone to break the eerie silence around them. The wind blew in making her shudder.

But what Sasuke said or asked next took her off guard completely and a chill went up her spine as goose bumps rose on her arms and legs.

"_Sakura, would you join our gang?"_


	6. Big Girls Dont Cry

Okay I _Really Really_ hate it when I have to start nagging about things. _Buuuuuuuuuuuuut_ seriously more reviews? Yes please. And if u have ideas put them in. If my story is bad. Let me know. If it could improve let me know.... **REVIEW**! Lol its a thing to do for me. Especially when i do bigger chapters for you all.

**PLEASE!** o and thankyou.

Btw in a while about 2 weeks from now ill be unable to update for a long time due to an operation. So for a get well thing do a review! Lol i seriously need more reviews people. XD Thats why im trying to make this chapter a big one for you all XD.

**_Remember Reviews_**! Tailz

* * *

Chapter 6

**Big Girls Dont Cry**

**_Sakura POV_**

I stood frozen in shock. And instantly a thought about one horrible memory I had forgotten came smashing to me in the face. Years of repressing to see it again, day after day of psychiatrists couldn't stop it from emerging once again.

Flashback—

Blood was everywhere. I could hear the ambulance driving toward here. But it seemed so far away. It would never make it in time. I stood on top of the hill. The wind swept past me and the rain started. A few drizzles at first, and then pummeling down so much I didn't know if I was crying or if it was rain.

I ran down the hill towards them. They lay still, eyes closed, blood drenched. Mothers hair red even with the blood, fathers hair a pink instead of his usual white.

I stopped just a foot away from them.

"Sakura, sweetie you don't need to see this"

Kashi kuns voice from behind interrupted me.

I turned around and ran straight into his outstretched arms. Crying.

"Kashi kun why? Why, why, why, why!" I sobbed into his drenched shirt.

"Sweetie I don't know" Was his last word before I blacked out from exhaustion.

End Flashback—

I staggered on my feet and put a hand to my forehead hopefully stop the pounding noise. I clenched my eyes in pain.

Ugh. It didn't stop. If anything it got worser and louder than before.

"Sakura chan? Are you okay?" Naruto's voice spoke up from somewhere. I couldn't see.

"Uhhh f-f-fine N-N-Na-Nar-Naruto" I whispered.

Come on girl get a grip! That's ancient history!

**You never really got over their deaths. You're still scared.**

"You guys ring or text me later tonight about the party or whatever. I gotta go" I said as I turned around and ran towards my bike. I thought I heard Ino say something and start to come after me but she stopped.

I jumped on jammed my helmet on and took off. Where to?

Home is where the heart rests.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"You guys ring or text me about the party or whatever. I gotta go" Sakura said as she turned and ran off.

"Sakura wait! Where are you going?!" Ino said after the pink haired girl ran. She started running towards her but was stopped when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Troublesome woman, she's alright. Let her go and call her later tonight" Shikamaru said.

They watched silently as Sakura jumped onto a black with green designs motorbike and took off out of the school parking. Once she was out of the parking lot they heard tires screeching and a motorbike speeding so fast they'd definitely earned themselves a speeding fine, if they were caught at all.

Sasuke outwardly smirked but inside he was as confused as a dog trying to catch their tail and bite it. What the hell happened? He thought to himself.

"Sasuke what are you gonna do now? You know Kin has already sent a warning for her."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and turned toward the shy quite timid girl of the group Hinata Hyuuga. Her head was staring intently at the ground avoiding eye contact with any of the group.

"When did Kin warned Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

His answer came from the 2nd loudmouthed blonde, Ino.

"This morning, you were both late. When Zaku gave his last words Kin was looking for Sakura and couldn't find her so she told us girls-

She pointed each to herself Hinata and Tenten.

"That she was warning her. Of course we haven't had the chance to tell Sakura yet" She finished.

Kiba looked thoughtful after listening to Ino speaking about the information. An idea clicked in his head and he instantly started saying it interrupting whoever was speaking about whatever they were speaking about.

"Dude Sakura is a kick ass chick! She can take on Kin and Temari 2 on 1 if it came down to it. She could teach you girls how to really get down and fight" Kiba said.

Tenten looked pissed off, Hinata looked scared but determined and Ino was just casual, which was strange for the loud mouth blonde.

The groups of teens were silent for a few moments. But as they say a few moments of quiet doesn't last with a group of teens.

"Hell Fucking Yeah! Dog breath when did you get the brains?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Kiba growled. He was about to lunge at Naruto and punch him but another voice spoke up interrupting him in the process. So instead he just blew out a breath and folded his arms across his chest.

"Give her time though. She obviously has something troubling her. And besides we need to test her. If she accepts that is" Shino said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement with Shino. Good man he thought to himself. Shino really knew when to speak and what to say. Sasuke was impressed.

"So who's having the P-A-R-T-A-Y? Woot woot! Yeah I vote Tentens!" Kiba exclaimed changing the topic.

"Na sorry guys I have some people coming and checking on the place in a few days. No party there for a while thanks" Tenten said.

"Well then we'll just have it at the teme's house"

"Will Itachi mind?"

Sasuke shook his head as a no.

"Truth be told he likes it when we have party's gives him a reason to leave the house"

And with that the group of teens separated into smaller groups and headed off to their own destination.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

I banged my head repeatedly against the door, each time harder and harder till I couldn't think. And if a thought passed through id smash my head again.

**You Cant Do This To Yourself!**

Bang

**Are You Suicidal!**

Bang

**What About Kashi kun?!**

SMASH

I gave my almighty head the biggest slam I could ever accomplish. I felt a small flow of blood trickle down my fore head, the bridge of my nose, drip off my nose and onto the bottom of my lip then down again to my chin where it dropped with a silent patter onto the ground of the empty abandoned house.

I walked around the silent unused house, giving it my all to concentrate on something other than my throbbing yet numb head.

Beige paint plastered on the wall was peeling or rotting off. The floorboards creaked under my weight, some sticking up out of the flat ground. Cobwebs a decade old hung on window sills, in the corners or either in an enclosed space. The fans hung high on the ceiling were immobile and covered in brown grey dust.

By the looks of this place no-one had ever lived here for 12 years.

_12 years ago…_

**No Don't You Dare!**

Bang

Bang

Bang

BANG!

Inner Sakura's attempts to stop myself from cracking my skull open were in the least futile. She was just drowned out in each head smashing attempt I did.

"Hm I think I should head back now" I said, to nothing in particular. I was all alone in this abandoned empty house. Silence hung around me more than there were spiders in this place.

I left my old house and drove home. Blood was flowing down my face but I didn't seem to care. I just wanted to stop thinking about certain things. The party sounded better than ever now, especially if it had alcohol.

* * *

I arrived home in less than 20 minutes and as soon as I stepped inside my part of the house I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Text Message received today at 4:15pm

From Ino-Pig

Yo forehead!

Is evrything alright? I mean we didn't offend u or nething? Party tomorrow night at Sasuke's if ur still interested. U better be there I gotta see you drunk off ur face. Lmao. Reply bak kk!

Ino xO

I smiled to myself. Ino was certainly a good friend to have.

I started replying back to her saying that I would be there and what time and where was Sasuke's.

About five minutes later when I was comfortably sitting on my couch watching some toons my phone started to ring.

"Hello Sakura here whats up?" I answered.

"Hello don't you ever check your caller id?" Ino said back.

"Na waste of a time and you might've hung up by the time I get around to answering. So what's up Pig?" I said.

"Nothing much just giving you Sasuke's address and find out your fav alcohol"

"Mhmm" I mumbled.

"He lives In the Uchiha hotel, at the last level of the place, restricted to only Uchiha family members and special guests. Around uh say 4ish tomorrow? Now what's your favourite alcohol?"

"Err, vodka cruisers or Smirnoff. Usually I like the raspberry cruiser."

"Okay cool. I'll see you tomorrow then! Love ya girlie bye!"

I sighed and headed toward my bedroom. Man I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

I fell back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

**Can I fucking speak now without you fucking smashing your head?**

Whatever just don't drag up the topic I don't want to hear

**Well are you gonna join their gang?**

I thought about it for a minute. Hmmm. If I joined there gang than id be a part of something I hate. And I definitely didn't want to be something I hated.

I pulled the blanket up and over my body and slowly feel asleep with my doubtful answer.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

A large beautiful designed building was in the middle of a glorious blooming park. The green grass cut neatly and nicely, flowers in bloom, tall trees giving shade to the lower part of space. A few metal benches lined along the footpath toward the hotel building.

Sakura whistled. It was bigger than she imagined.

She walked toward the main entrance taking in her surroundings and aw struck beauty of the place. The fron building had two big glass with gold rimmed doors followed by each side a door man.

**Ha bet you his name is Norm!**

"Arigatou" Sakura said as the man held the door open for her. She took a quick glance at his name badge. His uniform was neat and tidy. A blue uniform. He had a white polo shirt with the standard blue work jacket, long navy blue pants and black business shoes.

_Welcome to hotel Uchiha my name is Bob_

**Bob?! Wtf?! Since when did anyone doing doors have the name BOB?!!!!**

Sakura lightly giggled to herself. She looked around the large room. It was spick and span clean, white walls, light blue couches, lovely pots with gorgeous flowers in them. And the carpet was white with a design of some fan type look.

She scanned the room looking for a familiar face. Spiky brown hair and brown eyes that matched found their way to her gaze.

"Oi Kiba!" Sakura yelled. Waving her arm trying to grab his attention.

Kiba heard someone yelling his name and looked for the person. He saw Sakura waving her arm around trying to grab his attention.

Walking aloof like he had his hand in his pockets as he raised his eyebrows letting her know he heard her.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"You here for Sasuke's?" Sakura asked.

He nodded his head and smirked.

"Yeah why cant find it?"

Giving him an angry look she replied

"No I just need an escort thats been here so I dont run into trouble"

He laughed.

"Darling if your running to me I am trouble" he couldnt help it when his flirty side came in. Like hell shes a gorgeous chick. What kinda Guy wouldnt flirt with her. Oh wait Sai. He thought to himself.

"Inuzuka did you just flirt at me? Never mind. C'mon lets go I want to get drunk as hell" she said. Sahking her head she gestured him to move.

* * *

5 minutes later in Sasuke's family block of the hotel.

The party wasnt in full swing by the time the two got to Sasukes part of the family block. His room walls were a darkish blue whith the same white floor with the little fan design. There were a view couchs lined along the living room wall with a coffe table inbetween. Family Porrtraits hung on the wall, and across from the living room was the kitchen/dining room. The floor was tiled in black and white checkered design, white cupboards and the dridge, a dishwasher machine, and all the other kitchen appliances were state of the art and silver.

There were 2 doors opposite each ends of the room one on the left and the other on the direct opposite right side.

Ones probably a bathroom and the other his room. Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura chan! You made it! Oh hi dogbreath" Naruto said stepping out from behind the kitchen cupboard.

Beside Sakura Kiba growled. He blew out his breath and tried to smell it. It smelt fine to him.. not like dogs breath at least. He should smell Akamaru's breath! Boy does he stink .

"Sasukeee Teme You have no ramen! How am I supposed to eat!" Naruto whined.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. This boy was so hooked on ramen it was no wonder he was slow and idiotic. Okay so he wasnt idiotic if he was still moving through his grades in high school. But still sometimes he was an idiot!

"Dobe eat like a human with things like tomatoes and.... er" Sasuke trailed off.

Hn Maybe I should eat something other than tomatoes? I mean like I have all the other food and stuff.

"Hn"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Sakura sat herself down on the couch and admired the clean and tidy room.

"So when are the others coming? Oh hey do your parents know your having a drink up?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Hn no. Theyre on one of their usual trips for their anniversary. Somewhere in Hawaii I think. Itachi is my older brother who looks after me when theyre away or on business trips etc. He lets me have party's and stuff"

Naruto plonked himeself beside Sakura hands stratched behind his back.

"Yeah teme here is so lucky"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Lucky to not see my parents for so many times?" He asked icily.

Naruto looked offended.

"Sasuke that's not what I mean and you know it. So dont get all pissed at me"

Sakura looked between the two. They seemed like they were having a staring conversation... Suddenly Sakura felt really awkward between the two.

Giving a little cough to hopefully snap the other two she shifted in her seat.

When was the party going to start?

**When Ino pig and the rest get here duh**

I sighed it was going to be a long while untill four oclock.

* * *

Pkay people longest chapter yet! Feeling very happy. Now remember what do I want?

REVIEW!

Lol Next Chapter will be about the party and what goes down. Nothing yucky promise.

Review^^

Its just that little small box down the bottom. Easy Peasy. XD


	7. Just Dance

* * *

Chapter 7

**Just Dance**

Current time 10:47 pm. Uchiha Hotel. Sasuke's quarters.

Normal POV

Loud music filled the room. Colours flashed. Voices laughed and cheered. This was a night for partying. The occupants of the party were grouped around a circle. Every now and then by random one of the teens would go to the middle and dance their style.

Gotta get that _[x3]_  
Gotta get that that that, that that

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _[x4]_

Boom boom boom (Yeah) _[x2]_  
Boom boom boom _[x2]_

Everyone started bobbing to the beat. Hips swaying, heads rolllin, shoulders bracin, kids grinding.

"This is my beat man!" Yelled Kiba to the loud noise.

_[Will.]_  
Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

Kiba was busting his moves out. Twists and turns, jumps and bumps, flips and dips. He was rockin the dance floor.

"Woot go Kiba you Dog man!" Shouted Naruto. Kiba grinned at his friends taunt.

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that (Boom boom boom)  
How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)

Sakura slid her way into the middle of the circle and butted Kiba out.

"Hey!" He yelled.

_[Fergie]_  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

Sakura moved her way around. Flip, dip, shake and drop. Busting out and showing the group how she danced and how well she did it. Spinning, jumping she rocked her way.

I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Kiba bobbed his way in the centre again with Sakura. Sakura notcing him there moved up with him and both grinded to the beat.

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _[x4]_

Boom boom boom (Yeah) _[x2]_  
Boom boom boom _[x2]_

_[Taboo]_  
I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the space shit zoom  
When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit, uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-shit  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow

_[.Ap]_  
I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer, cuz  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pow  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom boom in your town

_[Fergie]_  
People in the place  
If you wanna get down

On that sentence Sakura slowly slid down while Kiba danced on top of her.

Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

All through the rest of the song the two danced complementing eachothers moves making it look like re-hersed duet. Through it Naruto and Ino joined in. The four simultaneously danced together.

_[Will.]_  
Yep yep  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)

Here we go, here we go  
Satellite radio  
Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)  
Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the..  
This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat r...

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

_[Fergie]_  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _[x4]_

Boom boom boom (Yeah) _[x2]_  
Boom boom boom _[x2]_

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)  
Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

As the song finished Sakura stood up and hi-5'ed Kiba. Sweaty and ragged breathing were what put the two in a state. Naruto and Ino were doing better since they didnt dance much.

"Nice moves. Never seen anyone dance like that and still look good against my moves"

Kiba grinned. Sheppishly rubbing the back of his head looking modest.

"_Cherry_ anytime you wanna dance just call me. I got the moves that'll make you blush _everywhere_" He flirted.

Sakura smirked. Nickname and offer in one sentence.

"Nice _puppy. _Sit boy" She mocked.

"Okay guys! We're gonna play I've never!" Shouted Ino.

* * *

Sakura POV

I was sweating and breathing ragged as I finished dancing with Kiba. Man he was good, not just good but excellent. I looked at him he was sweating and breathing heavily too. I stood up and went to Kiba to hi-5 him. Which he returned.

"Nice moves. Never seen anyone dance like that and still look good against my moves" I said in approval.

Kiba grinned. Sheppishly rubbing the back of his head looking modest. Although I bet it was anything but modest.

"_Cherry_ anytime you wanna dance just call me. I got the moves that'll make you blush _everywhere_" He flirted.

I smirked. Nickname and offer in one sentence.

"Nice _puppy. _Sit boy" I mocked.

**Cha what a hot dog!**

He pouted his lip just as I heard Ino shout out that we were gonna play a game i've never heard.

I looked around at everyone. Some had looks of confusion or indifference. So I guessed no one else knew what game we were playing either.

"Ino-pig how do you play... whatever were playing again?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock, and then gasped when she saw the majority of the room nod in agreement with me.

"Forehead its where I say something like 'I've never dated' And everyone that _has_ dated takes a shotty. It's a good game to start getting wasted" She explained cheerily.

5 minutes later everyone was seated in a circle. Which went like this. Neji, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Me and then Ten Ten.

"Okay Hinata you start first and we'll move clockwise around the circle"

Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

"I've never stolen" She said timidly.

Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, and myself all took a shotty.

"Okay everyone Fess up!" Lee shouted at us all.

"Playboy mag" Kiba

Everyone looked incredolously at Hinata.

"I wanted a butterfly necklace. Dad took my pocket money and wouldnt buy me anything" She shrugged. I clapped for her. She blushed harder.

"I needed the money for ramen but needed deoderant. So yeah swiped the deod" Naruto.

"Hn tomatoes" Sasuke. Weird thing to steal I thought to myself.

"Uncle's Money. Sorry Hinata, dont tell him" Neji. Hinata shrugged letting him know she wouldnt say a word.

"Darts and Dart board" Ten Ten. I grinned and gave her a hi-5.

"Stole a motorbike and trashed it. The guy found it five miles out of town"

Everyone stared at me in such, bewilderment, and amusement.

"Ive never watched a bug's life"

Everyone took a shotty.

"I've never gone to an all you can eat buffet"

Everyone excluding myself had a shotty.

"I've never kissed the same sex"

Neji, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Ten Ten and myself took a shotty.

"Who?!" Kiba asked.

"Some guy mistook me for his girlfriend" I laughed. Neji glared.

"Drunk at a party" Ino.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look.

"Someone pushed Teme into me and bada bing bada boom" Naruto. Sauke nodded ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah I remember that" Kiba said.

"Drunk at a party" Ten Ten.

"Was it with Ino?" I asked. They both shook their heads no.

"Same party though" Ino said.

"Eh a girl was supposedly 'In love with me'" I said shrugging as if no biggie.

"I've never smoked"

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Ten Ten and I took another shotty.

"I've never been unyouthfull!"

"That doesnt count Lee. You cant define 'Youthfull'"

"Well thats unyouthfull. I'll skip"

"I've never done a strip tease"

Kiba and I took a shotty.

"Okay I understand Kiba and everyone knows when he did that but Sakura?"

I shrugged.

"Did it to a boyfriend"

"I've never eaten ramen for more than a week"

Naruto and Lee took a shotty.

"I've never pashed"

Everyone took a shotty.

I smirked.

"I've never been arrested and put in a jail cell"

I took a shotty.

"What the hell Sakura?" Ten Ten asked.

"The motorbike" I raised an eyebrow.

There was a collective ooooh around the circle.

"I've never played real poker"

Ten Ten took a shotty.

"Speaking of poker. Since Ino has gotten some of us tipsy or whatever let's play strip poker!" Naruto suggested.

I sighed. Good thing I always thought outside the box. I sucked at poker of any sort.

* * *

Half way into the game. I was losing and miserably but I had ace's up my sleeves. I was still clad in my shorts and top. Having taken out all my ear piercings, my socks and shoes, my bracelt, and rings.

Unlike some others. Ino was down to her bra and skirt. Kiba was in boxers, Hinata top and skirt, Ten Ten Top and undies, Naruto boxers and undershirt, Sasuke fully clothed same as Neji. The rest had all dirfted off. Deciding that halfway when they lost their main garments they wanted their dignity intack. Shikamaru just cause it was too "Troublesome".

Ehh whatever this is funny.

**Cha, damn Kiba's got some tonage, just wish Sasuke would take his top off. Drool**

Eww. Sasuke's an Ass

**Dam right hes a _fiiiine _ass.**

This round I lost again.

"No where to run Cherry. What'll it be? Top or pants?" Kiba said. Raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Ehh theyre gonna find out soon enough anyway.

I slowly pulled my top off. Revealing some slightly questiong things on me.

"Sakura... pardon my french. Buuuut. What the fuck happened to you!?" Naruto said causing everyone, even those who werent playing poker to look at me.

I sighed.

"I got into a fight. Most are fights where as some are... _different_" I said. I looked around.

I found myself looking strait into the dark deep depths of Sasuke's coal black eyes. His head jerked toward a leftish motion. I watched him as he walked out to the balcony. Than I followed suit.

Cold air rushed up to me and I wrapped my arms around myself to warm up.

**Maybe if we say were cold enough Sasuke will come and cudlle us. **

"Hey Sasuke whats up?" I asked choosing to ignore inner's idea.

He was leaning over the railing looking out towards the dark.

"Have you thought about it?"

I sighed.

"Look im not really in a mood for this convo. Why not something else" I said.

He suddenly turned around and walked toward me. Determination radiating off of him. I stumbled back and my back hit a solit hard wall. Sasuke stood tall and mighty over me.

"Why is it you dislike gangs?" He askled. Leaning his face toward mine my heart thundered in my chest.

"Look its personal I dont wanna say"

His arms reached out and were leaning on the wall on either side next to my face.

"_Why?"_ His breath tickled my face. He had an urgency in his voice.

"None of your dam business _Uchiha"_

His face lowered right next to my ear. I stood frozen with the uncertaint of his next move.

"Tell me. Why. I wont hurt you. Dont make me force you" He whispered gently inot my ear.

And then I was angry, furious.

"Because most of the fucking gangs i've met are dickheads, crackheads, bastards with no sympathy. Your starting to act like one. Are you happy now?!" I shouted.

"Ah but who said I didnt care?"

And at that he kissed me.

* * *

Haha Cliffy!

Review please =D


End file.
